This is an application for funds to arrange and conduct the 14th Princeton Conference of Cerebral Vascular Disease to be held March 11-13, 1984 in Williamsburg, Virginia. This conference over the years has had an enormously stimulating influence on research and improved patient care in the field of cerebral vascular disease. It has brought together the leading scientists and clinical investigators in the fields in this country and abroad to present new information, explore avenues for future research, and stimulate colleagues in other disciplines. The resulting publication has widely disseminated the information from these meetings. A new format was developed for the 1982 meeting concentrating on topical themes with emphasis on new findings and potential research breakthroughs. The proposed 1984 conference extends that principle which we believe will further improve the quality and timeliness of the Princeton Conference and will provide stimulating and active discussion by all participants. The resulting publication will be a definitive statement encompassing present knowledge and future directions in cerebral vascular disease and the care of patients with stroke.